Cómo ser un buen hermano mayor
by Lilith-chan
Summary: Serie de drabbles sobre la infancia de Itachi y Sasuke. Drabble 4: Elecciones.
1. Nacimiento

**Hola a todos! Mi amor a Itachi Uchiha (y a la relación de los hermanos Uchiha en general) me ha llevado a crear esta serie de drabbles sobre la infancia de Itachi y Sasuke. Espero que les gusten y dejen sus comentarios.**

**Aclaración de siempre: Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei porque si fuera mí serie Itachi-sama nunca habría muerto.  
**

**Cómo ser un buen hermano mayor**

**Drabble 1: Nacimiento.**

Itachi no podía parar de observar a la pequeña y frágil criatura con escasos cabellos oscuros y mejillas sonrojadas. Se la pasaba el día mirándolo y acariciando los pequeños dedos que siempre estaban empuñados. Era la cosa más linda que había visto en su vida. Por lo menos, nunca se creyó capaz de querer tanto a alguien en tan poco tiempo y, a pesar de ser un niño, sabia que su mundo había cambiado completamente desde que ese niño nació.

-Itachi, ve a hacer tus cosas –dijo, cariñosamente, su madre-. Nada le va a pasar a Sasuke.

-No quiero hacer nada –respondió, sin desviar la vista de la cuna-. Quiero estar contigo, Sasuke.

La madre suspiró, un tanto enternecida. Su hijo ya era todo un hermano mayor.


	2. Palabras

**Hola a todos!**

**Primero, ¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me encanta que me den ideas y lamento si estas historias les parecen muy cortas. ¡Lo siento!  
**

**Sé que puse el primer capítulo hace sólo unas horas, pero estaré fuera unos días así que prefiero dejar el próximo drabble ahora. Espero que les guste.  
**

**Drabble 2: Palabras**

Cuando Itachi llegó de la academia Mikoto se encontraba meciendo al pequeño Sasuke en sus brazos. El niño no paraba de llorar, pero eso no impacientaba a la mujer que se tomaba las cosas con calma. Sin embargo, el mayor de los hermanos se mostró preocupado por el llanto.

-¿Por qué Sasuke está llorando, mamá?

-No lo sé. Últimamente llora mucho.

-Sasuke –dijo, suavemente-, ya estoy aquí, no hay necesidad de llorar.

Y como por arte de magia el bebé dejó de lado su llanto. Mikoto estaba sorprendida y no dudó en dejar al pequeño en los brazos de su hermano mayor cuando este se lo pidió.

-Sasuke, la academia es un lugar interesante. Hoy me enseñaron a usar los shurikens y, ¿sabes? ¡fui el mejor de la clase! –contó alegremente, aunque lo más curioso era que el menor sonreía, como si lo escuchara-. Cuando crezcas prometo enseñarte todo lo que aprenda, pero no le causes problemas a mamá.

La madre estaba impresionada. Ella había tenido a Sasuke sin poder calmarlo, mientras que la simple presencia de Itachi bastaba para eso.

-Cuando estás aquí, Sasuke ríe y duerme. Conmigo o con tu padre llora.

-¡También habla!

Al parecer las sorpresas no acababan aún. ¿Su pequeño ya hablaba? Ella nunca lo había escuchado.

-Sasuke, ¿quién soy yo? –preguntó dulcemente Itachi.

-Her… mano…

Mikoto había tratado un centenar de veces de hacer que su hijo dijera "mamá" o "papá" pero, al parecer, "hermano" les llevaba la delantera. Aunque nunca se enteraría de las lágrimas emocionadas que derramó el llamado "hermano" el día en que Sasuke pronunció la palabra por primera vez.


	3. Pasos

**Otro drabble cortito para los amantes de la hermosa relación de nuestros hermanos favoritos! Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios!**

**Drabble 3: Pasos**

Últimamente se escuchaban los pasos de un ratoncito por toda la casa. Cuando la familia comía, charlaba, dormía… En cualquier momento del día los suaves pasos del roedor se hacían presentes. Bueno, no eran exactamente los pasos de un ratón, pero todos estaban de acuerdo en que el gateo de Sasuke sonaba como el de uno. Especialmente en la noche, cuando la familia deseaba descansar y el pequeño convertía la tarea en algo imposible por su falta de sueño. Estaba tan lleno de energía. Y eso enorgullecía a Itachi al que no le preocupaba en absoluto trasnochar con tal de jugar con su hermanito. Simplemente verlo dar pasitos por la casa le fascinaba. Pero un día, el mayor estuvo muy cansado como para atender al menor, cayendo totalmente rendido a la cama.

Al despertar, Sasuke estaba dormido a su lado. Y grande fue su sorpresa al notar que, entre sus pequeñas manos, el Uchiha menor tenía un libro de cuentos. Uno que Itachi dejaba en la repisa. Eso significaba que Sasuke se había parado para sacarlo. Que Sasuke había caminado. Aquello se convirtió en otro motivo de orgullo para el mayor pero, a la vez, sintió una gran tristeza al saber que no había observado los primeros pasos del infante.

Quizá era un indicio de que no siempre podría estar allí para Sasuke.


	4. Elecciones

**Perdón por la demora, todo ha sido culpa de las vacaciones y otras cosas. Aquí dejo el cuarto drabble, espero que les guste. Y, por supuesto: ¡Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan! No saben lo feliz que me hacen.**

**Drabble 4: Elecciones**

El pequeño Sasuke ya caminaba, hablaba y comenzaba a descubrir un sin fin de cosas sobre el mundo. Sus pasos aún eran torpes y muchas palabras no sonaban del todo bien. Pero, lo más llamativo, es que ahora podía escoger. Que comida le gustaba, que planta era más bonita, que juguete más divertido o que cuento debía leerle su hermano por las noches. Era un niño muy exigente, astuto y de energías inagotables.

Un día llegó un amigo de su padre a casa. Con el hombre venía un chico de la edad de Itachi. El jovencito se instaló a hablar con el mayor de los Uchihas, sobre temas simpáticos y cotidianos, captando su atención más por cordialidad que por interés. Pero Sasuke interrumpió, parándose frente a su hermano con un muñequito en cada mano. El invitado no parecía muy feliz, ya que, para un adolescente, los pequeños no eran precisamente bienvenidos.

-Lo siento, pequeño, pero tu hermano está ocupado conmigo.

-¡Itachi es mío! ¡Mí hermano! ¡No tuyo!

Entonces le hizo un puchero al joven que no sabía bien cómo reaccionar. El Uchiha adolescente soltó una risita, tomó a su hermanito en brazos y se excuso con el joven.

-Lo siento, tengo una batalla muy importante entre tortugas y ninjas que resolver. Hablaremos en otra ocasión.

El chico asintió, aunque terminó por fruncir el ceño cuando el mocoso le sacó la lengua y esbozó una sonrisa triunfante a espaldas de su familiar predilecto.

Sasuke acababa de aprender cómo descartar amigos a su hermano.


End file.
